Un acompañante inesperado
by Falcoons
Summary: Thorin Escudo de Roble junto con trece enanos, un mago y un hobbit planea emprender el camino hacía la recuperación de Erebor, pero una visita a Ered Luin cambiara la vida de toda la compañía, pero sobretodo, la vida de un enano joven de cabello y ojos oscuros. (KilixOC)


**Capitulo I: Un acompañante inesperado**

La tarde crecía tiñéndose el cielo de color Morado al oriente, mientras que al poniente el sol fulguraba rojo como la sangre y derramaba rayos anaranjados en los campos verdes al noroeste de la Comarca. Un viajero solitario con túnicas de viaje dignas de un enano cabalgaba en un poni rápido hacia el sur, cruzando fronteras con la comarca. Era prisa la que llevaba puesto que había ido a Ered Luin a buscar ayuda de otros enanos en el viaje que estaba pronto a emprender, y debía llegar al lugar previsto antes de que la penumbra de la noche llegara del todo. Cruzo las Quebradas blancas y a orillas de un riachuelo continuo descendiendo por un campo musgoso hasta hacerse espeso y pegajoso. Entro a los pequeños pantanos de Rushock y viro al este hasta llegar a Hobbiton, dio un par de vueltas al poblado sin encontrar lo que buscaba, hasta que una marca brillo en la puerta de un agujero hobbit, en una colina llamada Bolsón cerrado.

Ya era media noche, y habían pasado cuatro días después de haber dejado Ered Luin; amarro a su poni a un costado de la casa hobbit junto con otros ponis que habían llegado antes, eran doce en total más un caballo blanco. Al parecer ya todos habían llegado. Se aproximo a la entrada y golpeó firme y fuerte la puerta redonda. Se oyeron voces del otro lado, y en un momento se abrió.

-Gandalf- dijo el enano– Dijiste que este lugar era fácil de encontrar –entro y colgó su abrigo celeste con una gran borla de plata en una percha. Miro de arriba abajo el acabado se la casa, y observo a todos y cada uno de los presentes, incluyendo al hobbit –Me perdí dos veces. No la hubiera encontrado de no ser por esa marca en la puerta.

-¿Marca? –Preguntó el hobbit extrañado– No hay ninguna marca en esa puerta, yo mismo la pinte hace una semana.

-Si hay una marca –dijo un hombre alto con túnicas grises y una larga barba canosa– Yo mismo la dibuje –sonrío y su cara se arrugó –Bilbo Bolsón, permíteme presentarte al líder de la compañía, Thorin Escudo de Roble.

-Así que… este es el hobbit –pauso Thorin mirando a Bilbo– Señor Bolsón, ¿tiene experiencia en el combate?

-¿Disculpe? –Preguntó Bilbo incrédulo.

-¿Hacha o Espada?, ¿Qué arma prefiere?

-Pues tengo mucha habilidad en el ajedrez –Dijo Bilbo con el pecho hinchado de orgullo –Aunque… todavía no entiendo porque pregunta.

-Lo que imagine. Parece más un tendero que un saqueador –Todo el grupo de enanos soltaron a reír, mientras seguían a Thorin fuera del vestíbulo, al comedor. Bilbo y Gandalf quedaron solos.

Toda la compañía se sentó alrededor de la mesa. Encendieron unas cuantas velas y Gandalf y Bilbo llegaron al último.

-¿Qué paso en la reunión de Ered Luin? –Preguntó un viejo enano de larga barba blanca– ¿Fueron todos?

-Sí, enviados de los siete reinos –contestó Thorin, mientras un gran plato de sopa caliente humeaba frente a él.

-¿Qué dijeron los enanos de las colinas de hierro? –Preguntó un enano grande y fornido de barba azul recogida en un cinturón dorado, tenía una calva con tatuajes en ella y ojos muy brillantes– ¿Nos ayudaran?

Thorin lo miró con desánimo, y luego muy serio dijo: –Ellos no vendrán– en toda la mesa se escucharon quejidos y bramidos de disgusto. Todos esperaban lo peor –dijeron que esta misión es nuestra y tendremos que resolverla nosotros solos– Toda la mesa cayó en un pesar silencioso.

-¿Irán a una misión? –preguntó Bilbo confundido. Todos lo miraron y el silencio se hizo más incomodo.

-Bilbo, mi querido amigo –dijo Gandalf tratando de aligerar el ambiente– ¿serias tan amable de traer una vela? –Bilbo asintió y se alejo. El mago saco de entre los pliegues de su túnica un pergamino viejo, y continuo– En el lejano oeste, atravesando montañas y ríos… mas allá de bosques y desiertos, se encuentra el pico aislado –Gandalf colocó frente al líder de la compañía el pergamino, era un mapa de una sola montaña. Todos se acercaban para poder observar. Bilbo había llegado con la vela solicitada.

-La montaña solitaria –leyó Bilbo despacio. Era lo único que podía entenderse puesto que lo demás estaba escrito en algún tipo de Runas antiguas.

-Si. Óin ha interpretado las señales –dijo un enano de cabello rojo, con bigote grande y grueso al igual que las cejas– Y estas indican que ha llegado el momento.

-Vieron cuervos volviendo a la montaña como dice la profería –dijo un enano de barbas grises y largas con un lata pegada a la oreja, era Óin, respondiendo a lo que había dicho su hermano Glóin, con respectó a las señales– Cuando las aves ancestrales regresen a Erebor, el reinado de la bestia terminara.

Bilbo, que estaba fuera de la conversación, se exalto al escuchar _"bestia". _El pobre hobbit se había volteado y ahora miraba a Óin.

-¿Qué bestia? –preguntó.

-Es una referencia a Smaug el terrible –dijo un enano con largos bigotes castaños, y un extraño gorro con alas puntiagudas– La mayor y principal calamidad de nuestra era. Vuela y escupe fuego, dientes como navajas, garras como garfios; aficionado a metales preciosos.

-Si sé lo que es un dragón –irrumpió Bilbo un poco molesto. Como si él no supiera lo que es un dragón.

-No tengo miedo, estoy preparado –dijo un enano con aspecto de monje, levantándose de su silla y proclamando valientemente– Le haré probar el acero de los enanos directo por su narizota.

Vítores y alaridos de aprobación se alzaron en el comedor. Un enano con cabello blanco y corto, y con cabeza y nariz redonda, jalo de la ropa al que se había levantado –Ya siéntate, Óri– Óri se sentó.

-Es una misión muy difícil, aun con un ejército –dijo el viejo enano de larga barba blanca– Pero solamente somos trece, y no los trece mejores, ni los más listos.

-Tal vez no seamos una multitud –proclamo una voz entre las tinieblas, azotando una mano contra la mesa para hacerse escuchar– Pero somos guerreros. Todos nosotros, ¡hasta el último enano!

-¿Olvidaron que tenemos un mago en nuestra compañía? –añadió otra voz. Era un enano muy joven de cabello oscuro y ojos oscuros, al lado estaba su hermano, un enano igual de joven pero con barba rubia trenzada; él había hablado antes que su hermano– ¡Gandalf ha matado a cientos de dragones en su vida!

-¡Oh! –exclamó Gandalf– Bueno, yo no diría…

-¿A cuántos Gandalf? –Preguntó Dori, el enano que había sentado a Ori momentos antes– ¿a cuántos dragones ha matado?

Gandalf, que fumaba de una pipa, empezó a ahogarse con el humo. Thorin lo miro serio, y Dori volvió a hablar.

-¡Adelante!, ¡Diga un numero!

Algunos enanos se levantaron y empezaron a discutir furiosamente, segundos después todos estaban azotando manos en la mesa de madera, y enojados gritaban alzando sus voces en la habitación. Thorin era el único que permanecía inmutable. El hobbit, trató en vano que calmarlos. Thorin, harto de la situación, se levanto de su asiento y elevo la voz por la de todos los demás, inmediatamente se callaron y se sentaron.

-Si interpretamos esas señales, ¿no creen que otros también lo hicieron? –exclamó el líder, he hizo una pausa. Los enanos asintieron– los rumores se están propagando. El dragón Smaug no ha aparecido en sesenta años. Hay quienes miran a la montaña del este buscando, pensando, esperando el peligro; tal vez el gran tesoro de nuestro pueblo este desprotegido, ¿No haremos nada mientras otros se apoderan de lo que nos pertenece? ¡Aprovecharemos la ocasión para recuperar Erebor!

Todos los enanos aclamaron felices y con júbilo la propuesta. Levantaron sus puños y con alegría vociferaron.

-¿Olvidaron que el portal está cerrado? –Agregó nuevamente el viejo enano de larga barba blanca– No hay manera de entrar a la montaña.

-Eso mi querido Balin, no es del todo cierto –dijo Gandalf. Se inclinó levemente y de la nada saco una llave larga con un pentágono en la parte superior. Thorin la miro sorprendido.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso? –Preguntó estupefacto.

-La recibí de manos de tu padre, Thrain –Contestó Gandalf– para guardarla. Y ahora será tuya.

Gandalf le dio la llave a Thorin, quien la observo con veneración. Todos los demás enanos estaban boquiabiertos.

-Si hay una llave, debe haber una puerta –Se alzó una voz en la habitación. Era el joven enano de barba rubia.

-Estas runas mencionan un pasadizo secreto a los salones inferiores –Explicó señalando las letras inentendibles del pergamino con la punta de la pipa.

-Hay otra entrada –Susurró el enano más joven a su hermano.

-Sí, si la hayamos. Pero las puertas de los enanos son invisibles estando cerradas –Suspiró Gandalf– Las respuestas están en algún lugar de este mapa, y no tengo la forma de encontrarla, pero… hay otros en Tierra Media que sí. La tarea que tengo en mente requiere sigilo, y no menos valor. Pero siendo muy cuidadosos y listos, creo que es posible.

-Por eso necesitamos un saqueador –Dijo Ori.

-Y uno bueno –Agregó Bilbo –Un experto, me imagino.

-¿Y tú lo eres? –Preguntó Glóin.

-¿Qué soy qué? –Dijo el hobbit distraído.

-Ha dicho que es un experto –Se burlo Óin.

-¿Yo? No, no, no, yo no soy un saqueador –Se quejó Bilbo– Yo jamás he robado en mi vida.

-Pues temo que coincido con el Señor Bolsón –Dijo Balin– No tiene pinta que saqueador.

-Las tierras salvajes no son para los de buena familia que no saben luchar ni defenderse –Dijo el enano robusto de tatuajes. Todos los enanos asintieron y discutieron de las formas en las que el Señor Bilbo podría ser machacado.

Gandalf los miró, y se levanto se su asiento. El mago en sí, era bastante alto, pero una sombra oscura lo cubrió a él y a toda la habitación; de repente creció el doble, pareció más viejo, pero más sabio y más imponente.

-¡Suficiente! Si digo que es un valioso saqueador, lo es –Los enanos callaron y prestaron atención, sorprendidos. La gran sombra se discrepo de la habitación y la luz de la luna volvió a brillar normal– Los hobbits son sumamente agiles, de hecho, pasan desapercibidos si se lo proponen; y si el dragón está acostumbrado al olor de un enano, el de un hobbit le es totalmente desconocido, lo que es una gran ventaja… Ustedes me pidieron que hallara al catorceavo miembro de esta compañía, y he elegido al Señor Bolsón. Las apariencias engañan, y ustedes no se imaginan lo que puede llegar a ofrecer… ni el mismo –Hubo un prolongado silencio, donde todos los enanos se miraban unos a otros, luego a Gandalf, y luego a Bilbo. Thorin miraba a Gandalf seriamente– Debes confiar en mí.

Thorin se quedo callado un momento, pensando…

_"Toc toc toc"_

Tres golpes llamaron la atención de todos. Gandalf miró a Thorin, luego a Bilbo, y nuevamente a Thorin.

-¿Esperabas a alguien mas, Thorin? –Preguntó Gandalf, Thorin negó con la cabeza– ¿Tú Bilbo? –El hobbit también negó.

_"Toc toc toc" _

Ninguno se había movido. Thorin miraba a todos y cada uno de los enanos. No faltaba nadie, era obvio, y tampoco esperaban a nadie.

-Señor Bolsón, tal vez sea algún vecino suyo –Dijo el enano más joven.

-Lo dudo Kili –Contestó Gandalf– Es más de media noche, y no falta mucho para el Alba, los hobbits duermen temprano y se levantan hasta tarde.

_"Toc toc toc"_

-Creo que yo iré a abrir –Dijo Bilbo. Pero detrás de él, venia toda la compañía de enanos. Llegaron al vestíbulo y observaron la puerta redonda de Bolsón cerrado, esperando que se abriera por arte de magia. El hobbit se acerco cuidadosamente a la puerta y giro el picaporte. Se encontró con un viajero vestido de ropas oscuras, y una capucha gris que le cubría la cara.

-Di…disculpe, ¿Se le ofrece algo? –Preguntó Bilbo temblando. El individuo se quedo estático por un momento, y levanto la cabeza, descubriendo su rostro. No tenía barba, pero sí la altura de un enano.

-Deseo hablar con Thorin Escudo de Roble –Dijo el viajero con voz suave. Se quito la capucha y revelo una negra melena rizada, larga y brillante a la luz de la Luna. Sus ojos eran verdes como el mismo césped de la comarca, y su piel fina y suave como la piel de durazno. Era una mujer, una enana.

Toda la compañía junto con el Señor Bilbo, quedó pasmada. Sabían que era difícil el caso de que se supiera la existencia de una enana, y menos que careciera de barba. Todas, en cantos y melodías tenían barba al igual que los hombres, y eran anchas y robustas, no delgadas y esbeltas como esta. Era muy alta para ser un hobbit, y muy pequeña para ser un elfo, y menos un hombre.

Thorin, se adelanto uno pasos, y observo a la extraña visita– ¿Quién eres?, ¿De dónde vienes?–.

-Tari Capa Gris, ¡A vuestro servicio! –Dijo la mujer, inclinándose servicialmente– Vengo de Ered Luid, donde hace cuatro días se celebro la junta de los siete reinos.

-¿Hay alguna noticia? –Preguntó Thorin extrañado.

-No, pero he venido a ofreceros ayuda –Dijo seria. Thorin frunció el entrecejo.

-Entra –Musitó. Tari entro al vestíbulo y el hobbit cerró la puerta tras ella. Se quito la capa gris, y la colgó con todas las demás. Todos los enanos seguían observándola.

-Si gustáis, podéis hacerme cualquier pregunta que queráis. –Dijo abatida por las miradas. Sí, era extraño que no tuviera barba, y aparte, que fuera bonita– Pero aquí no, tal vez en el comedor…

Bilbo la guio hasta el comedor, con todos los enanos detrás. Cada quien tomo sus asientos correspondientes, y Bilbo trajo una silla mas para la nueva invitada. Tari se sentó entre Gandalf y Thorin.

-Habla –Incitó el líder.

-Hace seis días llegue a Ered Luin con un Mensaje de Annúminas en Evendim, no era de gran importancia hasta que usted llego, Thorin Escudo de Roble, buscando ayuda de las Colinas de Hierro para ir a la Montaña Solitaria, y acabar con la bestia que reside allí. La información que yo cargaba hubiese sido llevada con éxito si usted no hubiese llegado, pero me pareció mejor ser prudente. El mensaje era claro, pero confuso. Hablaba sobre una profecía, de aves rondando sobre la montaña solitaria, y la caída de una bestia, pero también hablaba sobre una advertencia; Thorin, hijo de Thrain, hijo de Thror, aquel que un día perdió su hogar, ansiaba tenerlo de nuevo en sus manos, pero los demás enanos debían de impedirlo. Decenas de mensajeros fueron enviados a distintos pueblos de enanos, puesto que presentían su llegada, Señor Thorin, y si eso pasaba bajo el mandato del mensaje que portaba, lo hubiesen detenido ahí mismo. Debido a la lejanía de los demás pueblos enanos, era indispensable que yo llegara primero para advertir a todo Ered Luin, y que el mensaje llegara más rápido a cada ciudad, reforzando sus portadores. Pero he ahí, que yo decidí callar, y pretendí viajar como cualquier mercenario, me oculte y observe.

-¿Por qué decidiste no hacer llegar la noticia? –Preguntó Balin.

-Fue fácil… Cuando algo le es arrebatado al prójimo que por derecho es suyo, es una falta grave, pero es aún peor cuando algo le es arrebatado, y en vez de ayudar nos contraponemos, ¡y no solo eso! Si no que impedimos que sigan su destino, por muy bueno o malo que suene, porque todos debemos cumplir algo en esta vida, sea para bien o para mal, y aquellos que se interponen siendo de la misma raza, ¡de la misma sangre!, debieron perder el honor que les sobra a aquellos que luchan. Decidí seguirlo a usted, Thorin Escudo de Roble, pues soy de la misma sangre y me sentiría culpable si no le ayudase a cumplir su misión, que al mismo tiempo también es mía, pues soy enana y ustedes mis hermanos.

"Cuando partió a los dos días, lo seguí, siempre trate de mantener una distancia prudente de usted, una distancia larga para que no se percatase de mi presencia, pero a la vez corta para no perderlo de vista. Y así, entró a la comarca. Ahí pude darme el lujo de seguirlo más de cerca, pero al mismo tiempo, debía ser más precavida. Creí descubrir que hacia usted allí, pero tenía solo una vana idea; así que me escondí en un bar en Delagua, y espere. Lo vi pasar al menos dos veces por la pequeña ventana, parecía perdido, hasta que no lo vi más. Salí y monte mi poni en su búsqueda, y tuve miedo de haberlo perdido. Lo busque por casi toda la comarca un par de veces, y entonces vi una marca, en una puerta a lo lejos en una colina. Me acerque, aun había luz dentro, y escuchaba muchas voces, roncas y graves, ¡Heme aquí!"

-¿No informaste nada a Ered Luin? ¿No diste el mensaje? –Preguntó el enano con tatuajes en la cabeza.

-Nunca lo di. Ni antes ni después, pero supongo que ahora ellos ya están enterados, tanto de que ellos pudieron capturar al Señor Escudo de Roble a tiempo, como de que llegue y no di ningún mensaje. Estarán tanto en mi búsqueda como en la de él. Aunque dudo que ellos estén enterados. Hay un máximo de tres días entre Annúminas y Ered Luin. En mi ciudad esperaban que yo llegara ayer u hoy tal vez, y cuando se den cuenta que no volveré, enviaran a otro mensajero, este tendrá éxito, y será cuando Ered Luin se entere, si no es que el mensaje ya ha llegado a otras ciudades, que lo creo muy posible. Entonces Ered Luin será el último en enterarse, que según lo previsto debió ser el primero. ¡Pagaran buen precio por nuestras cabezas! Espero que lleguemos rápido la Montaña Solitaria, que tal vez nos topemos con muchos enanos malhumorados que no quieran dejarnos continuar.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que te llevaremos? –Preguntó Thorin.

-Pues, ya no tengo hogar. Considérenme una exilada más. Si regreso a las Evendim en este momento, será seguro que verán mi cabeza rodar colina abajo. Claro que es su decisión y no mía, pero como he dicho, estoy a vuestro servicio, Thorin Escudo de Roble.

Todos escuchaban atentamente el discurso de la Enana, incluso Gandalf había dejado de fumar su pipa y Bilbo se había acurrucado en una mecedora.

-¡Vaya, vaya! Thorin, parece que el destino te sonríe. –Dijo Gandalf con una cálida sonrisa– Un decimoquinto miembro en la compañía, no creo que te importe, ¿o sí?

-A mi no me importa –Dijo el enano más joven en un extremo de la mesa.

-A mi tampoco –Secundo su hermano de barba rubia.

-A los jóvenes Fili y Kili les vendría bien la compañía de una dama, Thorin –Dijo Gandalf giñando un ojo a ambos hermanos. Un tono carmín invadió sus rostros– Son dos jóvenes rodeados de viejos e impacientes enanos, pero creo que a toda la compañía le haría bien la estadía de una mujer, ¡Incluso a mi amigo Bilbo! Disculpa señorita, ¿Cuántos años dice que tiene?

-Tengo setenta y dos –Dijo la enana.

-¡Pero si eres una niña! –Bramó Glóin.

-¡No tanto! –Añadió un enano muy gordo que estaba al otro extremo de la mesa, junto a los hermanos– Kili tiene casi la misma edad

-Si Bombur, pero Kili sabe pelear –Añadió Ori.

-¡Tú no sabes si la dama puede pelear! –Gruño Dori

-¡Compañeros! –Gritó Thorin antes de que empezaran una discusión –No aceptare cualquier cosa que mis hermanos no quieran, pero no pueden juzgar sin saber antes. Tari Capa Gris, ha dicho desde un principio que responderá cualquier pregunta que tuvieran, ¡háganla entonces, y aclaren sus dudad!

-Dwalin, a vuestro servicio –Dijo el enano con tatuajes en la cabeza

-Al suyo, Señor Dwalin –Exclamó la enana con benevolencia.

-Disculpe la pregunta, pero la mayoría de los presentes nos la preguntamos ahora mismo, ¿Sabe usted pelar?

-Por supuesto mi señor, mi especialidad es la espada, pero tengo muy buen tiro con los cuchillos –Respondió Tarí. Otra mano se alzo en la mesa.

-Kili, a vuestro servicio –Dijo el enano más joven.

-Al suyo, Señor Kili –Respondió la enana con amabilidad.

-¡Le suplico que no me llame así! –Dijo Kili sonriendo –Soy casi de su misma edad, no hay motivo por tanta educación.

-Me parece bien, Kili, pero si tanto lo dices no me hables de _usted_, si no de _tu_.

-Es justo –Exclamó Kili– Perdón si mi pregunta es algo extraña pero, ¿Qué eres? Digo, eres una enana, pero no tienes barba…

-Eso mi querido Kili, es una mezcla de sangre –Dijo con obviedad Tari– Soy hija de… –Pauso un momento– de un enano por supuesto, y una humana.

-¡Usted parece más un combinación de elfo y enano! –Dijo el enano de los bigotes más largos– Bofur, a vuestro servicio.

-Al vuestro, Señor Bofur. Me alaga, pero me temo que no.

-¿Sabe usted cocinar?– Preguntó Bombur, el más gordo de todos– Bombur, a su servicio.

-Si se cocinar mi Señor, no soy la mejor pero también tengo uno que otro as bajo la manga. A vuestro servicio.

-Bifur, a vuestro servicio –Gruño un enano que se había quedado callado toda la cena. Aunque parecía más gruñir que hablar– ¿Sabe usted curar?

-A vuestro servicio mi Señor Bifur. Dejando la modestia de lado, debo decir que soy bastante buena curando, mejor que peleando lamentablemente.

Toda la mesa hizo preguntas, de todo tipo y en todo momento. Tari las contestaban con amabilidad y honestidad. Thorin escuchaba atentamente, y Bilbo se hacía cada vez más pequeño en su asiento, muerto de vergüenza por no hacer nada de lo que la enana decía, aunque Gandalf tenía razón, los hobbits eran muy agiles, más que los enanos. Cuando las preguntas terminaron, miraron a Thorin en busca de respuesta.

-Creo… –Empezó Thorin– Que tenemos un nuevo miembro en nuestra compañía.

La joven enana sonrió de oreja a oreja, y los demás enanos gruñeron en aprobación. Gandalf también tenía una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, pero el hobbit refunfuñaba por lo bajo.

-Pero, el Señor Bilbo también ira con nosotros –Dijo Thorin. Miro a Balin y le hizo una seña. Balin saco del equipaje dos pergaminos, muy largos y llenos de pequeñas letritas. Uno se lo dio a Tari, y el otro a Bilbo.

-Es lo usual, los gastos, el tiempo previsto, remuneración, preparativos del sepelio, en fin. –Dijo Balin.

-¿Preparativos del sepelio? –Pregunto Bilbo asustado. Extendió el documento que le llego hasta la rodilla, y empezó a leer.

-No te garantizo que este a salvo –Thorin se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a Gandalf para que él solo le pudiera oír. Gandalf asintió.

-Y no seré responsable por su vida –Dijo seriamente el líder. Gandalf lo miro con tristeza.

-Entendido.

-Pago en efectivo hasta una catorceava parte total de los beneficios si los hay. Suena justo –Leyó Bilbo para sí mismo– La compañía no se hace responsable de las heridas sufridas como consecuencia de… incluyendo… limitadas a lacerarse, destriparse, ¿Incinerarse?

-¡Oh si!, te puede fundir en un parpadeo toda la carne –Dijo Bofur.

Bilbo aparto el documento de su vista, y sonrió incomodo.

-¿Está bien, Señor Bolsón? –Preguntó Balin.

-Sí, sí –recargo sus manos en sus rodillas y empezó a inhalar y exhalar rápidamente– Me siento mareado.

-Es como un horno pero con alas –Añadió Bofur levantándose de su asiento.

-Sí, ne…necesito aire –Dijo Bilbo.

-Es como un resplandor, dolor intenso y puf, se convierte en un montón de cenizas –Explicó Bofur.

Bilbo se enderezo, volteo a ver a los demás, y con un "no" se desplomo en el suelo.

-No ayudes tanto, Bofur –Se quejo Gandalf mientras se levantaba para ver al hobbit. Entre él y otros enanos lo pudieron llevar frente a la chimenea, y lo sentaron en el viejo sofá de su madre.

Mientras tanto, Tari leía rápidamente el contrato. Tomo el bolígrafo de Balin y lo firmo sin dudarlo un segundo. Balin lo reviso, y sonrió. Estaban todo sentados en la mesa, escuchando la discusión entre Bofur y Bilbo, y entonces el hobbit se desplomo.

Gandalf, junto con Dwalin y Óin lo llevaron a otra habitación, y todo quedo en silencio. Los enanos empezaron a dispersarse, unos se sentaron en sillas y sillones, y otros en los afelpados de Bilbo. Tari estaba en el suelo recargada en la pared.

Pasaron algunos minutos y Bilbo despertó. Discutió unos segundos con Gandalf y luego salió, dirigiéndose a su habitación, donde cerró la puerta, y no volvió a aparecer.

-Al parecer perdimos a nuestro saqueador –Dijo Balin, que estaba sentado en un pequeño sillón, en otra de las muchas habitaciones que Blibo tenía con chimenea– Tal vez sea lo mejor, de todas formas llevamos las de perder, después de todo ¿Qué somos? mercaderes, mineros, herreros, jugueteros. No somos héroes de leyenda.

-Entre nosotros hay varios guerreros –Dijo Thorin con voz grave.

-Guerreros viejos –Aclaró Balin.

-Prefiero a estos enanos antes que a un ejército de las Colinas de Hierro –Dijo Thorin– Porque cuando yo los llame respondieron con lealtad, honor, y un corazón dispuesto; no puedo pedirles más que eso.

-No tienes que hacerlo, hay alternativas para ti –Balin se levanto se su asiento, y encaro a Thorin– Eres honorable ante nuestro pueblo. Nos buscaste una vida nueva en las Montañas Azules, una vida de paz y abundancia. Una vida que vale más que el oro de Erebor.

-Desde mi abuelo y mi padre, esto llego a mi –Dijo Thorin mostrando la larga llave que Gandalf le había dado– Soñaban con el día en que los enanos de Erebor recuperaran su patria. No hay alternativa, Balin. No para mí.

-Y nosotros iremos contigo –Exclamó Balin– Llegaremos al final.

Tari habita escuchado toda la conversación que habían mantenido los dos enanos en silencio. Luego alguien se sentó en el suelo a su lado, era Fili, el enano de barba rubia.

-Mañana partiremos –informo el enano.

-Sí, aunque, ¿El hobbit no vendrá, cierto? –Preguntó. Por alguna extraña razón se sentía culpable.

-No, pero de todas formas la compañía está completa –Dijo Fili recargando su cabeza en la pared– Y pareces ser más útil que ese hobbit –Bromeó.

-Yo no diría eso– exclamo entre leves rizas– Las apariencias engañan, y no todo lo que reluce es oro. Estoy segura que vendrá con nosotros, y nos hará entender que hasta la criatura más común puede hacer una hazaña que ninguno de nosotros podrá hacer.

-Estas muy, segura –Dijo Fili.

-Eso creo, y tal vez sea mi peor defecto –Dijo la enana con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

-O tu mejor virtud –Añadió.

-Tal vez… -Suspiro Tari.

-¡Hey, Fili! Ayúdame con esto –exclamó Kili, que cargaba un pesado baúl. Fili se levanto, se despidió de Tari, y le ayudo a su hermano con la carga.

Los enanos se pusieron a hacer camas improvisadas en todos lados, mesas, sillones, sillas y el mismo suelo. En cada habitación cabían al menos cuatro enanos. En la mejor de todas, estaba Thorin que dormía en la cama, luego estaba Balin durmiendo en un pequeño sofá, y Dwalin en una silla. En otra habitación, que era más como un salón de té, estaba Bombur durmiendo en el sillón más grande, y Bifur y Bofur en un par de sillones escarlata. Glóin dormía en una silla mecedora, y Óin en el suelo, con muchos afelpados y cojines amontonados. En otra habitación dormían Ori sobre un sofá, Nori sobre un segundo sofá, y Dori en el suelo sobre la alfombra amarillo mostaza. En la más pequeña de las habitaciones, que parecía ser de visitas, dormían Fili y Kili en camas gemelas. Tari dormía en una larga banca de madera en el pasillo, y Gandalf solo se sentó a fumar de su pipa a esperar el alba.

* * *

_Listo, eso fue todo! Este es el primer fanfiction que hago del mundo de J.R.R. Tolkien, así que espero que les guste :D Hice mi mayor esfuerzo XDD Comenten mucho :3 Pero bueno, me gustaría que me dijeran que les gusto y que no, si están de acuerdo en lo que escribo, si tuve algún error, o me quieran instruir algo, comentenlo. Dejen su comentario de lo que opinan, su critica reconstructiva o constructiva, o como quieran ustedes XD no solo un: OMGG Continua besos bye ._._

_PD: Disculpen mi mala ortografía D:_

_Nos leemos hasta la próxima n.n_


End file.
